Opassa Beach
by littlestar2
Summary: Kidd relembra certos momentos especiais das suas aventuras com Serge e o resto acontece... :) SergexKidd


Opassa Beach  
  
* A história passa-se depois de FATE e todos os tipos maus serem derrotados mas antes de Serge voltar para o seu mundo. Schala também não existe e portanto Kidd não é clone de ninguém. *  
  
~º~  
  
Outra vez em Opassa Beach. As ondas atraíam-na com o seu movimento contínuo e hipnótico. Ela não sabia bem porquê - afinal o elemento a que pertencia era o fogo, não a água - mas sabia que ao concentrar-se nelas deixava de pensar fosse no que fosse e todos os seus problemas eram esquecidos milagrosamente. E ela bem precisava de esquecer certas coisas naquele momento...  
  
~Memória~ Estavam em Fort Draconia e ela dirigia-se para o corpo estendido no chão decidida a fazer com que os seus sonhos se realizassem de uma vez por todas. Lynx estava ali, à sua mercê, e pronto a pagar por tudo o que a tinha feito passar. Ela ia finalmente vingar as mortes de todos os órfãos com quem tinha crescido e, principalmente, a morte da única pessoa a quem podia considerar como sendo da sua família - Lucca, a sua 'irmã mais velha'. Mas mesmo com o desejo de vingança a tomar conta do seu corpo conseguia sentir que alguma coisa não estava bem e isso fê-la hesitar. "Agora acaba com ele! O que é que se passa? Acaba com ele de uma vez por todas!", por detrás dela Serge incentivava-a para acabar com o seu arqui-inimigo. Serge, o rapaz calmo e silencioso que fora metido naquela história toda à força e não queria mais nada do que voltar para a vida pacífica que levava antes de ser empurrado para aquele mundo. Seria isso que ela sentia de estranho? De repente ele tornara-se muito eloquente e muito dificilmente se podia ignorar o tom de ódio e maldade na sua voz... Vendo que ela não se mexia do seu lugar, Serge voltou a falar com vingança a brilhar nos seus olhos. Vingança de quê? "Ok, passa-me a tua adaga. Eu próprio vou acabar com ele!" e tirou-lhe a arma da mão. "Olha-me isto Kidd, vou vingar Lucca por ti, morre LYNX!" Não podia ser! Ele parou e olhou para ela espantado quando ela o mandou parar bruscamente. "O que foi Kidd? Ele é o teu inimigo, não é?" Aquele não era o Serge! Ela nunca lhe havia dito o nome da sua irmã. Ele não podia saber que ela se chamava Lucca! Das pessoas que estavam ali naquele momento só mais uma, além dela, podia saber o nome dela... Lynx. "De que é que estás a falar Kidd?" Seria mesmo ele no corpo do Serge? Confusa ela aproximou-se dele... para logo a seguir sentir uma dor aguda ao mesmo tempo que a sua própria adaga lhe perfurava o estômago. Lynx - o verdadeiro Lynx no corpo do seu amigo! - acabava da enganar, de a fazer atacar a pessoa que mais se preocupava com ela, de a quase ter feito matar essa mesma pessoa e agora acabava de a esfaquear. Afinal ela não era assim tão esperta, afinal ela não valia nada... ~Fim da Memória~  
  
Depois daquele incidente ela não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas o que lhe tinham contado era o suficiente para a fazer agradecer a toda e qualquer divindade este facto. Ela sabia agora que depois Serge, no corpo de Lynx, fora mandado de volta para o seu mundo, voltara para os salvar a todos, descobrira que ela ainda estava viva, fora atacado de novo por ela e por Lynx, conseguira voltar ao seu corpo e, com a ajuda de alguns companheiros, fora ao covil do semi- humano para derrotar de vez FATE e a resgatar. Como se isto não bastasse, mal ela acordara do transe em que tinha sido mergulhada pelo vilão, caíra logo num coma profundo que obrigara, mais uma vez, Serge a ir resgatá-la - desta vez ao passado para a salvar da mesma sorte que coubera a todos os seus pequenos 'irmãos'. Kidd esconde a cabeça entre as mãos. Já nem as ondas a faziam sentir melhor. Se ela tivesse sido minimamente como anunciava que era: inteligente, forte, independente e capaz de levar a cabo qualquer plano com êxito - afinal ela era membro dos famosos Radical Dreamers! - nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ela teria sido capaz de sentir que Serge tinha sido obrigado a trocar de corpo com Lynx, teria acabado de vez com aquela coisa, teria ajudado o rapaz a voltar ao seu corpo e nunca se teria deixado manipular por este Dark Serge de modo a voltar a atacar o verdadeiro. Ainda sentia um aperto no coração quando pensava em como Serge deixara a sua casa e os seus de novo para trás para voltar a um mundo que não era dele e salvar todas as suas pessoas. Mas ainda era capaz de se sentir pior quando relembrava uma imagem esfumada na sua memória do momento em que ele descobrira que ela afinal ainda vivia e correra feliz ao seu encontro... apenas encontrar uma Kidd ao lado de Lynx pronta para o matar. Um soluço escapa do seu peito. Aquele rapaz tão especial, e com uma missão tão importante como a de impedir o fim do mundo, tivera que se desviar múltiplas vezes do seu caminho para a trazer do volta á vida, á sanidade ou ao presente.  
  
~Memória~ Num dos quartos em Viper Manor eles pensavam ter acabado de vencer Lynx quando este lhes revela que apenas tinham estado a combater com uma sombra dele e que na realidade não tem tempo para lutar com eles. Eles estavam encurralados na fortaleza do inimigo. Num impulso ela pega na Dama Riddel e, com a sua fiel adaga no pescoço dela, ameaça matá-la se todos eles não forem libertados. A sua ideia até poderia ter funcionado, se ela não tivesse começado a retroceder até chegar a um beco sem saída - uma varanda. Lynx diz-lhes então que já nenhum deles tem saída e começa a brincar com as suas mentes, especialmente com a de Serge, que agarra a sua cabeça e começa a tremer violentamente. É aquele momento que o semi-humano aproveita para mandar uma adaga em direcção a Serge que, felizmente, se desvia a tempo. O problema foi que Kidd e Riddel estavam agora na trajectória da arma. Rapidamente ela empurra a pequena Dama para longe - ela podia ser ladra, mentirosa e tudo o mais, mas não era capaz de usar outro ser humano como escudo para se defender! - e acaba por levar com a adaga. Agarrando o braço para tentar diminuir a dor e estancar o sangue, ela cambaleia mais um pouco para trás e acaba por cair da varanda e em direcção aos rochedos batidos pelo mar que existem por baixo. Quando volta a ficar consciente descobre-se a si e a Serge a salvo numa casa em Guldove e rapidamente tenta deixá-lo descansado em relação á sua ferida. Afinal é preciso bem mais do que aquilo para a impedir de levar acabo a vingança da morte da sua 'família'! Mas mal acaba de dizer isto sente-se a perder a consciência e acaba por colapsar. Contraíra Veneno de Hidra. ~Fim da Memória~  
  
Não, ele não se desviara do seu caminho nem fora posto em situações perigosas para a seguir, mas sim porque ELA o obrigara isso. Ela sabia muito bem que ele apenas tinha ido a Viper Manor porque ela acreditara que a Chama Gelada estava lá e os forçara a todos a acompanharem-na. E depois acontecera aquilo tudo... Veio a saber que Serge caíra também da varanda depois dela ao tentar escapar a Lynx e à sua oferta para se juntar a ele e voltara em seguida ao seu mundo apenas para encontrar uma cura para ela, o Humor de Hidra. Quando o voltou a ver, curada graças á poção que ele tinha conseguido para ela, não conseguira evitar flirtar um pouco com ele, dizendo o quanto ele se tinha tornado atraente enquanto ela tinha estado fora... é óbvio que ao reparar melhor no que tinha acabado de dizer, tentou disfarçar e acabou por lhe agradecer e tentar alegrá-lo um pouco mais. E mais tarde acontecera o que acontecera em Fort Draconia... Lágrimas correm-lhe agora, livres, pela face. Aquele rapaz, Serge, fora a única pessoa a preocupar-se realmente por ela desde a morte de Lucca. Aliás, ele era o rapaz que viajara ao passado para a impedir de ter a mesma sorte que a rapariga mais velha...  
  
~Memória~ Naquela noite a vida que levava até então, feliz, livre e despreocupada com os outros órfãos e Lucca, acabou bruscamente. Um semi-humano e uma rapariga que mais tarde veio a saber serem Lynx e Harlequin, entraram no orfanato e deixaram á solta um bando de homens-lava para fazer arder o edifício até ás fundações. Enquanto isto acontecia, eles raptavam a jovem cientista Lucca e desapareciam, deixando as crianças entregues á sua sorte, incluindo Kidd. É então que um jovem de cabelo azul aparece correndo pela casa adentro e encontra a menina a chorar sozinha. Levantando-a carinhosamente nos seus braços, ele sai rapidamente da casa incendiada e leva-a até junto de uma falésia. Traumatizada, e pressentindo que também o jovem a pode deixar sozinha de um momento para o outro, ela agarra-se com força a ele e começa a chorar, balbuciando: "Está a arder...! A nossa 'casa' está a arder! Lucca... Todos os meus amigos... Eles estão, eles estão...!! Porquê...? Porque é que isto teve de acontecer!? Tu...Tu também te vais embora? Vais-me deixar sozinha? Vou ser deixada outra vez por minha conta, não vou? Todos os que eu alguma vez amei foram para muito, muito longe..." O rapaz abraça-a com mais força e, enquanto lhe diz que nunca a deixará sozinha outra vez, ela sente uma lágrima escorrer pela face dele. "Verdade? Estás a falar a sério? A tua face... Está molhada...? Obrigada... Obrigada por me teres salvo... Voltarei...Voltarei a ver-te outra vez?....!!!" Mas o rapaz desaparece naquele momento e a pequena Kidd é deixada sozinha no mundo... ~Fim da Memória~  
  
Para ela, aquilo passara-se quando ela era pequena e Lynx mandara raptar Lucca e incendiar o orfanato, na realidade, porém, aquilo acontecera enquanto ela estava em coma e após todos terem derrotado FATE. Fora então que os espíritos que habitavam a arma de Serge, a Mastermune, haviam sentido pena dela e haviam mandado o jovem ao seu passado, para a resgatar e a salvar dos seus demónios pessoais. Fora também por isso que ela tinha insistido tanto em o acompanhar aquando do seu primeiro encontro. Ela sentia que o conhecia de algum lado - porque não se lembrava claramente do episódio do seu salvamento - e que, acima de tudo, podia confiar nele e devia protegê-lo. Grande protectora que ela tinha saído! Os soluços estavam-se a tornar mais fortes e as lágrimas eram cada vez mais abundantes. Ele fizera tanto por ela e ela, Kidd, fizera tão pouco por ele! Ela sentia remorsos disto tudo desde já à algum tempo mas sempre fizera por que mostrar aos outros a imagem dela própria que eles conheciam e esperavam sempre ver: a Radical Dreamer, ladra, mentirosa, espertinha, com uma personalidade irascível, difícil de aturar, rebelde, sem qualquer ponto fraco, desrespeitosa... a Kidd... Mas apenas fazia aquilo por causa de uma pessoa e naquele momento não se sentia nada disso. Ela naquele momento apenas sentia necessidade de alguém a abraçar e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que ela não fizera asneira e ninguém estava zangado com ela. Fora por isso que ela tinha vindo para ali passear aquelas horas da noite. Porque se sentia algo dentro dela prestes a explodir e não queria que... ele... a visse assim... Serge. O rapaz a quem ela devia tudo. O rapaz a quem ela devia a vida, a felicidade, a oportunidade de se sentir amada de novo... Mas ele agora ia partir. Podia não ser amanhã ou no outro dia, mas ele havia de voltar para o seu mundo, mãe e... namorada... e ela não lhe teria dito o quanto o amava. "Serge..." escapou dos lábios dela e por entre os seus soluços. "Sim?"  
  
Enquanto lhe parecia ouvir uma música tocar ao longe (oiçam Radical Dreamers!!!) ela virou-se lentamente para fitar uns olhos azuis, mais azuis que o oceano, o céu ou aquelas pequenas flores que se podiam encontrar no campo durante o verão juntos... pelo menos para ela. Uns olhos mais hipnóticos que as ondas e que a deixavam num transe mais profundo que qualquer feitiçaria do inimigo. Foi um erro... "Kidd!! Estás a chorar! Que te aconteceu?" perguntou ele enquanto a olhava em sem querer acreditar e praticamente em pânico. Se a situação fosse diferente ela seria capaz de rir. Como devia ser um sinal raro ver a grande Kidd a chorar! Parecia deixar qualquer um a acreditar que o mundo devia estar a acabar! ...Mas não estava, e fora por causa daquele rapaz á frente dela, Serge. O que lhe conseguiu arrancar um pálido sorriso foi o facto de ter reparado que finalmente conseguira fazer com que o rapaz dissesse alguma coisa. Era pena era que só o conseguisse a pouco tempo da sua partida deste mundo e numa situação daquelas... A situação!!! Rapidamente voltou a cara para outro lado e limpou as lágrimas. Ele não a podia ver assim!! Mas ele vira e agora aproximava-se dela por detrás voltando a perguntar o que é que se passava. "N'é nada meu, é o vento frio ke faz o pessoal soltar lágrimas" Pois, pois! Estava uma das noites mais amenas de Verão e a brisa que soprava tinha apenas força suficiente para fazer as madeixas dela moverem- se suavemente... e ele obviamente não engoliu aquela treta. De toda a maneira ela voltara-se para ele com um sorriso rebelde que o desafiava a dizer o contrário. Como ela tinha treinado aqueles sorrisos nos últimos tempos! "Kidd, já nos conhecemos á bastante tempo e tornaste-te na minha melhor amiga neste mundo que parece que a todo o momento me tenta matar. Foste a única coisa que muitas vezes me impediu de desistir disto tudo e me mostrou que existem coisas mais importantes que o nosso próprio bem estar, como lutar por um mundo. Foste o elemento corajoso do nosso grupo que sempre nos impeliu em frente e nunca temeu qualquer inimigo, fosse ele homem, animal, deus ou demónio. Durante a minha estada aqui lutaste muitas vezes pela minha vida e eu lutei outras tantas pela tua. Fui descobrindo mais sobre ti e comecei a perceber-te melhor. E neste momento sei que estás a mentir e gostaria muito de ouvir o que te está a fazer infeliz." Mais uma vez, se não fosse a situação, Kidd teria ali ficado a olhar para ele especada, completamente perplexa. Ele era capaz de ter falado ali mais do que alguma vez tinha falado na sua vida! Mas o contexto impediu-a disto. Ela realmente ficou parada a olhar para ele, especada, mas porque tudo aquilo havia tocado fundo na sua alma. Ela nunca tinha visto as coisas por aquele prisma - pelo menos não nos últimos meses - e muito menos imaginava que ele as visse assim. "Serge, meu, isso foi a coisa má's simpática k'alguém alguma vez me disse... desd'a morte de Lucca..." mas ela não lhe podia dizer o que na realidade se passava com ela e baixou a cabeça enquanto continuava "mas tu r'almente na' devias 'tar cá fora' estas horas e mu'to menos a mete'-te na minha vida". Custara-lhe dizer aquilo mas não parecia haver outra maneira de o fazer ir embora e não voltar a tocar mais naquele assunto. Era claro que se calhar, agora, ele nem voltaria a dirigir-lhe palavra, mas isso poupá-lo-ia ao embaraço e a ela á dor de se ver o amor que tinha lentamente crescido dentro de si rudemente rejeitado. Não que Serge fosse rude, mas porque ele amava outra pessoa. De repente sentiu a mão dele tocar o seu queixo e, firme mas delicadamente, levantar a face dela de modo a lhe olhar nos olhos... ...e beijou-a em cheio na boca. Embora tomada de surpresa, Kidd não estava num estado de choque tão profundo que, em menos de meio segundo, não fosse capaz de devolver o beijo com tanta paixão como aquela que ele lhe transmitira através daquele gesto. Naquele momento todas as suas angústias, mágoas e incertezas desapareceram. Não tinha medo que ele a visse como um ser fraco e dependente - não depois do que ele lhe dissera - ,não temia a rapariga do mundo dele - aquele beijo dizia tudo - e também sabia que ele ficaria com ela - ou isso ou ela não se chamasse Kidd, a grande! Mesmo que ele quisesse voltar ao mundo dele ela iria com ele, conseguiria a aprovação da mãe dele, seria amada pela vila inteira dele e tornar-se-ia em tudo o que ele sempre sonhara - mesmo que implicasse tornar-se numa verdadeira jovem senhora, como Lucca lhe havia dito que ela se tornaria naquela carta! Infelizmente o corpo humano necessita de oxigénio e os dois foram obrigados a separarem-se, ofegando. "Serge, 'mor, na' se' se te deste conta mas 'cabaste de dar cabo de todo's meus problemas" disse ela enquanto lhe oferecia o mais radioso dos seus sorrisos. Ele retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e disse simplesmente "Eu sei" O que foi um erro da parte dele... "O K'?!?!? Tu sabias durante este tempo tod' k EU t' amava e nu'ca disseste nada?! TU 'CASO SABES O K E' PASSE'??? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! 'MOR DA MINHA VIDA OU NA', VOU-TE FAZE' SOFRE', PÁ!!!!" ...e vendo o seu conhecido mau génio vir de novo à superfície, Serge bateu rapidamente em retirada com a rapariga dos seus sonhos atrás dele... com uma adaga nas mãos... E enquanto os dois corriam pela praia, por entre os belos e imponentes corais gigantes, as ondas continuavam a desfazer-se na areia, num eterno vai-vem, as luas continuava a derramar a sua pálida e duplamente mágica luz e a noite começava a dissipar-se, dando lugar a um novo e radioso dia.  
  
...  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! Alguém me ajude!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Na' vais escapar 'sim ta' facilmente, pá!" "Mas eu já te disse que nem sequer tinha a certeza se ias aceitar aquele beijo sem me apunhalar!!" "I'so n'e desculpa! Se tiveste c'ragem suficiente p'a salvar o mundo, ta'bem devias ter c'ragem suficiente p'a me dizeres k gostavas d'mim!" "Isso é fácil de dizer!!!" "..." "Também gosto muito de ti, Kidd"  
  
Fim  
  
~º~  
  
Disclaimer (renúncia) e outras notas: Ok, isto é uma fanfiction (ficção/história de fans), o que quer dizer que fui buscar as personagens a uma obra de outra pessoa. Neste caso, fui buscar as personagens ao jogo Chrono Cross (da empresa Squaresoft) e portanto as personagens não me pertencem nem as 'Memórias' de Kidd, que fazem parte da história durante o desenrolar do jogo. Assim eu não tenho quaisquer direitos de autor sobre elas, apenas sobre a linha argumental desta história lamecha. Aqueles apóstrofes todos no discurso da Kidd também estão lá porque (tanto na versão original em japonês como na dobrada/ traduzida em inglês) ela apresenta um discurso rude num dialecto diferente do dos outros para mostrar que é estrangeira àquele lugar e não é *exactamente* bem-educada. Aliás, uma das frases favoritas dela em inglês é "I'll kick our arse so hard that you'll kiss the moons!" que em português seria algo como "Vou-te dar um pontapé no rabo com tanta força que vais beijar as luas!" Exemplifica bem, não acham? Bem, para mais informações acerca do jogo dêem- se ao trabalho ir a um qualquer motor de busca (sobre a Kidd vão a www.radical-dreamer.net/kidd/index.html ) e procurem lá. Mas aviso-os que provavelmente só encontrarão informação em inglês. Finalmente, sobre aquela canção Radical Dreamers, ela é a música final do jogo e pode encontrar a versão MIDI em qualquer página sobre ele, mas para ter a original terá de fazer o seu download. 


End file.
